Lovesong
by Penelope Cross
Summary: Brittany tapped the artist tab, smiling at one of the first names listed.  Adele.  She tapped the name and scrolled, stopping at one named 'Lovesong.'  She thought of Santana in the other room and pressed play.  One-shot.


**AN: **So, even though I have a new story going and one on a sort of hiatus, I just had to write this little one-shot. I've been mulling it over for a while and I finally found the perfect way to write it, express what I want to express, I guess.

If you haven't already, you should listen to the song Lovesong by Adele. Or, you could be lame like me and keep it on repeat while reading, because that's what I did when I was writing this. I hope you like it.

**Lovesong**

Brittany flopped onto Santana's dark sheets and sighed heavily. It was done, it was over. No more school until the third of January, she had made it through the first half of her senior year with only a few bumps and bruises. But now here she was, at Santana's empty house, because Santana's parents never seemed to be home. Sometimes Brittany would even forget about them entirely.

"Put on some music or something, let's celebrate," Santana called from down the hall.

"Like what?" Brittany called back, pushing herself up on her hands and looking through the door, trying to catch a glimpse of Santana.

"Anything, I just put new music on there," Santana replied in a softer voice, leaning in the door frame. She was still dressed in Cheerios garb, hair pulled up tight. "I'm gonna go change, though. I need to wash the smell of McKinley off of me."

Brittany nodded and pushed herself off the bed. She grabbed Santana's iPhone from her dresser and paused. Sitting on the dresser was a small stack of envelopes. Brittany knew that there were few things Santana kept from her and knew this wasn't one of those things, they had talked about it before, but it still felt like she was doing something wrong by looking at them. They had talked about what college meant. She looked at the top envelope, a University in California. Santa Cruz. Brittany hadn't even thought about looking at colleges in California. The room felt oddly silent so Brittany shook her head slightly and pulled her eyes away from the stack of papers. She inserted the phone into the dock, touching the small orange icon and browsing through Santana's songs. After getting halfway through the 'h's, Brittany decided that maybe it would be easier to search for artist. She lightly tapped the screen and then she saw it, the name in all capitals, a name she knew and loved.

ADELE.

She tapped the name. A picture, Brittany recognized it as the cover to the album '21', popped onto the screen along with a list of songs. She scrolled down and read through the song names. She knew most of the songs on the CD already because of Santana's love for the artist and the TroubleTones past performances.

One caught her eyes, the penultimate song on the CD.

_Lovesong._

She tilted her head to the side slightly and touched the screen. The music started and Brittany stood, listening, entranced.

The song started slow with a guitar. It was gentle and Brittany knew in the first ten seconds it was a good song. It made her feel, it made something in her chest stir. Something she only felt when Santana held her hand or kissed her lightly. It was slow and made Brittany's chest feel heavy in a way most of her favorite songs made her chest feel.

Then the singing began.

_Whenever I'm alone with you,_

_You make me feel like I am home again._

_Whenever I'm alone with you,_

_You make me feel like I am whole again._

Then the music picked up. It wasn't faster, it expanded, Brittany could feel the notes filling her up, they spread out like ripples on a still surface of water, it was slow but it continued to grow. It continued to force something inside of Brittany to feel, just _feel._ She couldn't explain what it was she was feeling but it was familiar. It was warm and like home and it was...

It was Santana.

Brittany listened and knew it was Santana. The music was Santana. It was her scent and her smile and her bronzed skin. It was her rhythm and walk and the way she looked when Brittany would pull her shirt off of her gently, right before she got to experience her. It was sensual like Santana, it was exotic like Santana.

Brittany glanced at the the stack of papers on the dresser and then out the bedroom door. Santana was still in the bathroom, the door was shut.

Brittany lightly touched a button on the iPhone, putting the song on repeat. It was too much to listen to just once. Brittany knew it meant something. It made her feel but the words meant something. She couldn't make out exactly what they meant but she could feel that they meant something she wasn't quite getting.

She stood by the dresser, using her hands to brace against the edge and hold herself up. Her head hung forward, eyes closed. She listened. The song repeated.

The feelings started all over again.

"Britt?" Santana's voice broke the trance Brittany had been in.

Brittany jumped slightly, having been lost in her own world. She turned to look at Santana. Her hair was down, loose, she had changed into a long pair of gray pants and a long sleeved shirt, she had scrubbed off her make up.

She was the most beautiful Brittany had ever seen.

"What are you listening to?"

"Nothing," Brittany said turning towards the phone and turning the volume of the song down.

"Adele?"

Brittany nodded and crossed the room, she sat on the bed and flopped back, staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and listened the the quiet music.

_However far away, I will always love you_

_However long I stay, I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say, I will always you._

_I will always love you._

Brittany felt something in her chest tighten. She felt like someone was pulling invisible strings that made her heart jump and her stomach flip and her mouth frown slightly. Something she knew those words were saying.

"What?" Santana asked, moving towards the bed and sitting beside Brittany. "What's the matter?"

Brittany opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Santana. She was completely relaxed, she wasn't on constant alert, she was simple and gentle and perfect. Brittany sat up and opened her mouth. She closed it, searching for what she wanted to say. How could she know what to say when she couldn't even figure out what she was feeling?

"This is a good song," she settled on after a few more seconds.

Santana nodded, looking away from Brittany and over to the iPhone. "It's one of my favorites right now. That line 'you make me feel like I am clean again' gets to me," she said softly.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked, pulling her leg up onto the bed and bending it up, resting her chin on her knee.

"It just says so much to me," Santana said quietly, looking down at Brittany's bare foot on her comforter. Her eyes darted up to Brittany's before back down again.

They were silent.

The song repeated.

"Do you wanna change?" Santana asked picking at the Cheerios skirt.

Brittany was silent. She tilted her head to the side, still resting her chin on her knee. She felt her ponytail swish, she loved the feeling of it brushing against her back. "No," she said simply.

Santana glanced down at where her hand rested on Brittany's skirt and then back up to blue eyes. Brittany felt her stomach flutter. She let her legs slide down off of the bed and scooted closer to Santana. She could smell her, that Santana smell that smelled so good and then smelled better when Brittany was alone and could close her eyes and just breathe her in.

"Brittany," Santana said, so softly that Brittany wasn't even sure she had heard it.

"Hmm?" she asked, leaning in closer to Santana, so so close.

Santana shook her head, just barely, Brittany hardly saw her move. She watched Santana swallow and felt her hands tightening on the pleats of her Cheerios skirt. Tighten, release. "N-nothing," she stuttered, voice so quiet, almost hoarse.

"Yeah?" Brittany replied leaning closer still until she could feel Santana's breath on her lips, hear the way it caught slightly in her throat. Tighten, release on the Cheerios skirt. She closed the space between them, the mere millimeters that felt like miles, miles before she was home and her lips fit so well into Santana's that she had to close her eyes because all she wanted to do was feel, because everything was better with feelings and now Santana knew that.

Brittany tilted her head and pushed closer to Santana. She wanted to taste more of her, every inch of her, every part. She felt Santana's mouth open. She sighed when their tongues made contact and felt Santana shiver. Brittany moved her hands up to Santana's face and laced her fingers through dark locks of hair. She felt Santana's grip on her Cheerios skirt tighten, tighten, move up and hold her hard at her waist.

Santana broke away from their kiss and took a shaky breath. "Brittany," she whispered.

"Yeah," Brittany said, voice a whisper. She had been lost in the kiss, lost in Santana. She opened her eyes and used her grip in Santana's hair to pull them close, foreheads together.

"I love you, so much," Santana said. It was earnest, raw, pure Santana.

"I love you, too," Brittany replied before pulling Santana close again. She wanted Santana, all of Santana. She wanted to feel her and untangle the knot that was building in her chest.

Brittany broke from Santana's lips and kissed her cheek, her jawline, below her ear, down her neck until she hit that one spot. That spot where if Brittany sucked just right Santana's body would jolt and it would send shock waves through Brittany. She released her grip on Santana's hair and leaned forward, pushing Santana, gently, onto her back. Their movements were slow, delicate, Brittany made sure of that, she wanted to savor everything, every touch, every sound, every hitched breath and shaking kiss.

Brittany covered Santana's body with her own, tangling their legs together. Santana ran her hands up Brittany's body, pulling her hair from its high pony and running her fingers through it, sighing ever so slightly.

"You taste so good," Brittany whispered against Santana's skin, feeling her shivering and smiling as she kissed just below her ear, mouth open. "Here." Brittany sat up quickly.

"What?" Santana asked, pushing herself up on her elbows. Brittany smiled at her handiwork; Santana's red lips red, her mussed hair, her dark eyes. "What's wrong?"

Brittany sat back on her haunches, straddling over Santana's thighs. She smiled, half a smile, down at Santana, lying underneath her. Santana was easily the most erotic creature she had ever come across. The smallest things she did would turn Brittany on, make her shiver, her knees weak.

"Nothing," Brittany said. She couldn't bring herself to talk above a whisper. She felt like she had locked Santana and herself in their own little world and the walls separating them from everything else was so thin, so breakable that if she made too much noise they would crumble. Brittany didn't want the moment to end, she wanted to drag it out forever, make Santana feel everything she needed her to feel. Everything Brittany wanted to say and explain but never could find the words for. She just wanted to see her girl, melting underneath her touches.

She leaned forward and kissed Santana lightly on the lips, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth gently. Santana sighed into the kiss and Brittany let her hands trail downwards, down her side and stop at the hem of Santana's shirt. She slipped her fingers underneath and turned her head, kissing Santana slowly, lingering. She pulled up on the shirt, uncovering Santana's stomach, slowly. She stopped their kiss when the shirt reached the bottom of her bra...or where her bra should be.

"No bra?" Brittany smiled.

"I wanted to be comfortable," Santana said quietly, casting her eyes away from Brittany's.

"Easy access," Brittany said, smiling, pulling the shirt up and off of Santana, exposing her chest. Brittany tossed the shirt to the floor and sat back, looking at Santana.

"What?" Santana asked again. Brittany could hear that slight self-conscious voice returning. It was a voice she hadn't heard in a while.

"You're just so perfect," Brittany said leaning forward and locking her lips with Santana's, kissing her so hard she was forced back down on her back.

"Mmm," Santana moaned as Brittany moved from her lips towards her neck again. "You're amazing."

Brittany smiled and continued to kiss downward. Touching her lips just lightly against Santana's neck, her collarbone, down her chest until she was hovering just over Santana's left nipple. Brittany looked up at Santana who had her head pushed back hard against the pillows, hands holding onto Brittany's shoulders tightly, waiting, bracing herself for what was going to happen.

It had been too long.

She opened her mouth and tasted Santana's skin, smiling when her efforts were met with a moan. She kissed her way slowly to her other nipple, giving it just as much attention. She moved a hand up to cup around Santana's unattended breast.

Brittany kissed lower, trailing down her flat stomach, scooting her body down Santana's. Santana quivered beneath her, like a bow string held too long, just waiting for the release. She kissed around her belly button and stopped at the hem of the sweat pants. She very carefully inched her fingers into the pants and began to pull them down.

And then there she was, lying completely exposed to Brittany. Beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful and all for Brittany

Santana sat back up on her elbows again. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something but closed it again. She pouted her lips slightly and looked to Brittany.

Brittany felt herself tighten all over. She felt increasingly warm and wet between her legs, but she had no desire to rush. She had been with Santana too many times to count. Sometimes things were rushed or in cramped spaces (like the back of Brittany's car) but this time she just needed Santana. This time she just wanted to experience her completely.

Brittany reached behind her back and found the zipper of the Cheerios uniform. She pulled it down slowly, fingers fumbling slightly. She had that odd excitement that she always felt when she was about to make love o Santana. That excitement that made her hands go cold but everything else feel like it was on fire.

She realized the song was still playing.

Brittany's mind was racing. It was full of thoughts running around about Santana and how beautiful she was. It was full of her own heartbeat in her ear beating a never ending rhythm of _I-can't-believe-this-is-happening_ over and over again. It was full of the sound of sighs and moans and ecstasy.

Now it was full of Adele, singing silently in the background.

She never felt exposed to Santana. It had never been awkward or hard to be naked around Santana, it had always felt okay and then it felt right and then it felt amazing. As she stood at the foot of the bed, naked, looking down at Santana all she could feel was love. It was too huge in her chest and she needed Santana to know she felt it. Sometimes it amazed Brittany that one person could make her feel so much. That one person could make everything feel okay. But it wasn't just one person, it was Santana. It had always been Santana.

She crawled back onto the bed, kissing her way up, starting at her thighs and eliciting a hiss. Kissing up Santana's stomach, up her chest, placing a small kiss or delicate tongue stroke on each nipple and up her collarbone, neck, until she found full lips. She pressed her lips into Santana and relaxed on top of her, chests pressed together.

She was flush against her and felt warm all over. Santana was like fire against her. She turned her head and opened her mouth sliding her tongue against Santana's and moaning. She was slick and warm and Brittany was pretty sure there was a direct line between her tongue and that place between her legs that was starting to ache, that was looking for friction.

She felt Santana move beneath her, squirm slightly and shift, trying to find the perfect position. One of Brittany's legs slipped between Santana's, thigh brushing up against something slick and hot and _oh._

They both moaned, mouths slipping away from each others. Brittany needed friction, she needed something to push against to relieve the tension that was building and she knew Santana was feeling the same thing. She shifted her body, holding herself up on her extended arms and forced her hips to grind down right onto Santana.

When they made contact Brittany felt like her entire body tighten, she ground down again, slipping against the wetness of Santana and felt her breath catch in throat. She ground her hips again, a moan escaping her lips as Santana bucked up, meeting Brittany halfway and hitting just the right spot.

They continued to move against each other and every time Santana brought her hips up to meet Brittany's, Brittany felt like she would explode. Her breathing had gone ragged so easily and her moans were louder than Santana's. She would let out a shaking breath every time they brushed together. She picked up her pace, pushing harder into Santana who grabbed onto Brittany's hips and pulled them closer together.

Brittany was lost in everything. She felt Santana kiss her shoulder, kiss her chest, her neck, any part she could reach. Brittany could only concentrate on the feeling of Santana slipping against her. She let out shaking breaths as her entire body began to tighten..

All she knew was Santana, how close she was, how Santana was writhing beneath her feeling exactly what Brittany was feeling, the same type of pleasure, the same type of love. It was everything and Santana was everything and Brittany clenched her fist into the dark sheets. She felt the familiar feeling building inside of her. She knew she needed this, she knew she needed to feel this close to Santana, to be on top of her and able to look into her eyes while they were both so close. She had no control anymore and it was the best feeling in the world. What she needed was a release, what she needed was Santana.

And then it came.

She felt her hips move on their own, a bit harder, faster, more desperate. "_Fuck,_" she moaned out, it was strangled in her throat and caught her off guard, she hadn't meant to say anything, it stumbled out of her. She closed her eyes tight and her head pushed backwards, back arching, hips crushing down against Santana's that bucked up at the exact right moment, pushing into just the _right _spot and Brittany's body was exploding with feeling. It moved in her and her breathing erratic legs tightened, squeezing Santana's leg and pushing into that slick warmth. "_Santana,_" she groaned, the word came out quickly and then she felt Santana coming undone beneath her.

Brittany ground her hips again into her, spurring on her climax just a little longer, and watched as Santana's body arced up into her own and how her breathing was out of control and how hard Santana was holding on her that it hurt. It was horribly, uncontrollably erotic. Her own high ending and Santana's reaching it's peak, she pushed into her again and leaned forward to press their shaking lips together. As Santana's moans subsided, Brittany's body collapsed.

She found Santana's lips desperately, kissing, sucking, moaning into her. Brittany felt like her body was on fire, every nerve was on end. She felt so sensitive. She pulled her body up off Santana's, the lack of warmth making her shiver. But she knew that Santana's hadn't been as big as hers and she wanted Santana to feel everything she was feeling.

"Britt-any," Santana said as Brittany's lips moved quickly against hers.

"Mmm," was all Brittany wanted to spare, she wanted to keep her lips glued to Santana, every inch of her. She broke from Santana's mouth and moved down her neck, kissing every part of Santana as she went. Her cheek, her jawline, below her ear again, sucking the hot skin into her mouth, releasing, moving to a new spot. She felt desperate, fevered.

Brittany moved lower still, having to stop every few seconds to breath, she was still nearly breathless but she couldn't stop herself, didn't want to. She knew how sensitive Santana would be right after and she wanted to make her feel. She needed to make her feel. She kissed down her chest, to the valley between Santana's breasts, kissing down her stomach again, scooting her body lower. She let her hands move up to palm gently against her chest.

"Britt?" Santana asked, voice quivering slightly.

Brittany ignored her and moved lower still. She stopped, hovering just above the spot she desperately wanted to taste. She splayed her hands gently onto Santana's thighs and pushed her legs open, leaning down. She kissed each quivering thigh gently and then looked up at Santana.

She was sitting on her elbows again. He hair was mussed, her lips so full and red, her eyes wider than they usually were, chest heaving just slightly. Brittany stared at her, eyes locked before turning her attention downwards again and dipping her tongue into the warm folds that were waiting.

Brittany heard Santana's breathe catch and looked up to see her head fall back. She moved her tongue up, grazing that one spot she knew would make Santana jolt and smiled when she did. Her legs thighs quivering so hard, Brittany kept her hands firm on her thighs, holding them down. She let her tongue move in small circles and every breath Santana had was a whimper, a moan. She moved her tongue lower, pushing it deeper and tasting Santana, the depth of her. She pressed her lips to lips and kissed, tongue working against Santana whose moans were almost cries and who was lost in her own pleasure. She spared a glance up and saw Santana's chest heaving out of sync with the music but in perfect sync with Brittany's tongue.

She trailed her tongue back to the spot that she knew drove Santana mad. She felt a twinge between her own legs at the way Santana writhed against her movements the way she moaned every time Brittany's tongue deviated from her rhythm. She sucked gently on Santana's clit and couldn't help but smile when Santana's body arched harder than before and she uttered unintelligible sounds. They came from deep in her throat and Brittany was reveling in them, in Santana. It was one of her favorite things about making love to Santana, how lost she became in the pleasure. She smiled, slipping two fingers into Santana while her tongue worked against her clit. "Britt," Santana gasped, a hand going to Brittany's hair, holding her close.

It didn't take long; Brittany knew if she worked fast enough, if she was unrelenting she could make her come again. She continued to suck, to tease, to lick until Santana's breathing reached a pace that Brittany recognized, until her body arched. She continued to move her tongue against Santana, tasting her, tasting herself mingled in, her fingernails gripping into soft skin.

"Fu- Britt," Santana choked out, hips moving against Brittany who tried to hold her down as she pulled Santana through her orgasm. She looked up to watch it happen. She saw Santana's body tremble and the muscles tighten just beneath her skin and Brittany wouldn't relinquish. She kept her lips glued to Santana's throbbing center until her body fell back onto the bed, breathing hard, chest heaving.

She kissed Santana gently, lovingly where she had just been sucking and looked up. Santana was lying flat on her back, just breathing and staring at the ceiling.

She kissed Santana's stomach as she crawled back up her body.

Santana let out a heavy breath as Brittany settled in next to her, laying her head on her chest and throwing an arm around her midriff, tucking her other arm in between their bodies. "That was unbelievable," Santana said quietly.

Brittany smiled, but it was only half and it was more reactionary than anything. She had wanted Santana to feel more because she couldn't explain why she was suddenly feeling more. She felt love and a little lust and all of these good feelings she associated with Santana.

But now she felt something else and it was sad and it was a little scary and it hadn't existed until she heard that song. Brittany knew that wasn't true though, she furrowed her eyebrows slightly. She knew the feelings had existed before but they had been buried away and now, Brittany realized, it was like she had found a key to a box inside herself she knew was there, but didn't quite understand what had been in it.

The song was still playing.

"You okay?" Santana said tightening her arm around Brittany and pulling her close.

This was one of Brittany's favorite parts, the after. The after, _now_. Now that Santana wasn't afraid and wasn't denying what she was feeling. Now, when she held her like she meant it and Brittany felt like she could use the word lovers without it being dirty or silly. Because after she always felt tired and a little vulnerable and she just needed someone there. And with Santana she felt fulfilled. She felt sated. She felt all of those things people talked about and she heard on television that you're supposed to feel when you're with that one person that makes the world go right even if it's all wrong.

Brittany turned her face into Santana's chest and nodded slightly. She didn't feel that way now though. If anything her heart felt heavier, she felt heavier, which was crazy because she was lying slightly on top of Santana. If anyone felt heavier, it had to be Santana.

"Britt?" Santana asked again, voice a touch more gentler.

"Santa Cruz," Brittany said slowly. "That's in California."

Santana's body tensed for just a moment or maybe Brittany had imagined it or maybe it had been so fast that Brittany thought she had imagined it. Brittany felt Santana's breathing change. It was no longer the deep heavy breaths of after, it was the kind of breathing Brittany felt like she got when the teacher called on her in class and she didn't know the answer.

"Yeah," Santana said after a few moments of silence.

Brittany nodded into her chest again. "California seems pretty cool," Brittany said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't help. She felt worse than heavy now. She felt blindsided, she felt like a truck had hit her square in the chest. Santana was thinking about Santana Cruz. Brittany hadn't even started looking at colleges yet and the ones she had looked into were in Ohio.

Brittany felt Santana pull her closer and kiss the top of her head.

"This is a good song," Brittany said. She felt her eyes prickling. Maybe if she could just concentrate on it and not Santana then she wouldn't cry.

"It is," Santana replied, running her hands slowly up and down Brittany's arm.

"I like Adele," Brittany said, sniffling. She felt a tear leak from her eye and she closed her eyes tight, trying to force them back but only succeeded in forcing them out. They were hot as they slid down her face and Brittany knew Santana felt them land on her chest.

"Me too," Santana said gently and turned herself towards Brittany, pulling her closer and adjusting their position. Brittany felt Santana push herself up and she used the opportunity of lost contact to brush the tears from her eyes quickly.

Santana pulled her blanket over them and Brittany let her grab her around the middle and pull her close. She tucked herself under Santana's chin and let Santana hold her, rock her, hum to her.

Brittany cried. She didn't know where the tears had come from, especially since she had never cried after because she felt too good. She felt especially good after with Santana. Now, though, she felt heavy and those feelings weighing on her from that hidden place deep inside of her she hadn't even known existed. She felt them move through her and make her shiver and make a small sob escape her throat.

"_However far away, I will always lo__ve you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you, I will always love you,_" Santana sang the song softly.

The words and Santana's raspy voice that always reminded Brittany of burning wood seemed to move something inside of her. She felt her heart squirming and couldn't help but choke out another sob.

"I will always love you," Santana said gently.

Brittany could feel her trembling against her. She heard the way Santana's voice caught ever so slightly in her throat and not in the way it had earlier, but in the way Brittany's was now. Brittany pressed her lips to the spot where neck met collarbone, the only part of Santana she could reach. She kissed her softly and cried.

And she knew Santana was crying, too, and for some reason that made it a little bit easier.


End file.
